Viaje a través de las mentiras del destino
by harlemoon.novena
Summary: La organizacion Akatsuki a triunfado en secuestrar a Naruto poco despues de que Sasuke dejara Konoha. Han borrado su memoria y ahora Itachi es su maestro. ¿Que pensara Sasuke cuando Naruto no lo recuerde? -Yaoi-
1. Prologo

_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, no hago dinero con el ni demas cosas, solo yaoi de ahi no pasa._

Viaje a través de las mentiras del destino 

Prologo

La oscuridad.

Le parecía infinita e incontrolable, urdía sus hilos sobre él sin importar que gritara y resistiera, pero eso no era lo peor para Naruto.

Los recuerdos que compartía con sus amigos se esfumaban como pompas de jabón. Y no podía evitarlo por mas que se aferrara a ellas, por que solo ocasionaba que se rompieran mas rápido. Al cabo de un rato, comprendió que lo único que podía hacer era solo mirarlas y disfrutar el instante, un ultimo suspiro por ellas. Las ultimas parecían ser las que mas apreciaba, la ultima en irse, fue el día en que se dio cuenta de que, nunca podría dejar de ver aquellos ojos...

...Aquel día, Sasuke tenia agujas por todo su cuerpo. Naruto se sentía culpable, no era para menos, después de todo le había salvado la vida. Aunque realmente solo hubiera salido herido gracias al noble corazón de Haku, pero eso no habría podido saberlo, arriesgo su vida por él. Naruto vio salir al maestro Kakashi de la habitación, era el momento que esperaba. Al ver desaparecer a su maestro, el rubio se apresuro y entro al cuarto cautelosamente.

-Kakashi-sensei?- Una voz llego a través de la penumbra.

-Soy, yo...Naruto-

-Ah baka! Que quieres?- Sus ojos se acostumbraron a las sombras y pudo ver al chico de cabello negro acostado en el futon.

-Yo quiero saber.. ¿Por qué?- Se acerco. Sasuke estaba vendado en varias partes del cuerpo, en el cuello, el pecho, piernas y brazos, pudo haber estado desnudo de no ser por una pequeña manta que cubría parte de su cuerpo . Naruto se dio un pequeño reproche por haberlo notado y sonrojarse de ello.

-Quiero descansar-Fue la cortante respuesta y se acostó dando la espalda a su visitante.

-No te dejare hasta que me lo digas-Determinadamente se acerco e hincándose, lo tomo por los hombros y lo obligo a verle. Fue en ese momento, cuando reconoció aquellos ojos negros que le pidieran que no muriera en la batalla contra Haku.

-¡Ya te dije que no lo se!-Le grito. Y un anhelo se apodero de Naruto. Bajo sus manos hasta agarrar las de Sasuke y este, inesperadamente las tomo también.

-Dime ¿por que?- Sasuke se acerco lentamente a Naruto, cerrando distancia, el rubio sabia lo que pasaría, pero no intento nada. Sus labios se unieron, esta vez no era un accidente. Era un beso tierno, lleno de una extraña energía que los invadía y los hacia sentir completos, lejos de la soledad, pero una aguja de temor empezó a cernirse sobre ellos. Aquello no era normal. Se separaron bruscamente respirando agitadamente, sus ojos describían que aun querían seguir, pero eso no era posible. Naruto se levanto sin decir nada y salió de la habitación, Sasuke volvió a acostarse, pero en su mente, aquel beso se repetía una y otra vez.

Para cuando dejaron la pequeña ciudad, se evitaban mutuamente y se trataban como si nada hubiese pasado. Pensaron que ahí terminaría todo, pero se equivocaron...

Naruto intento quedarse con aquel recuerdo y en medio de toda esa oscuridad y caos, puso todas sus energías en ello, aunque el terminara perdiéndose, por que aun así, esos ojos estarían con él en ese vació.


	2. Intenciones inconcebibles

Intenciones inconcebibles

Itachi sonrió, claro que Kisame no podía verlo, por que parte de la chaqueta le tapaba la boca, enigmático sin duda, pero sabia que estaba sonriendo.

-No lo hubiéramos logrado de no ser por que atacamos todos a la vez- Aseguro Kisame.

Hace unos momentos que algunos miembros de la organización Akatsuki se habían ido, dejando una importante responsabilidad para uno de los sobrevivientes del clan Uchiha. Dicha responsabilidad era encargarse de zorro de nueve colas.

-Bien será mejor que partamos, es probable que venga gente de Konoha- Dijo Itachi, no es que no pudiera manejarlos; mas bien a decir verdad, aunque no había participado mucho en la pelea contra el sennin que cuidaba del zorro, se sentía algo agotado. Después de todo, había tenido que controlar al muchacho, y usar el Eien no jutsu para borrarle la memoria, lo cual requería mucha energía y concentración , aunado también a que el rubio muchacho se había resistido.

No tenían un lugar especifico a donde ir, solo debían esconder al demonio zorro, mientras la organización decidiera que hacer con él, cosa que podría durar días, meses o años.

Itachi, podría haber admitido que le disgustaba la misión asignada, ser un niñero. Algo que consideraba poco digno. Pero, había visto la ventaja que esto le reportaba, que perfecta situación, el zorro despertaría en algunos días, desorientado, asustado, ¿que clase de ideas podría insertar en su cabeza? Lo moldearía, lo obedecería e incluso, tal vez lo amaría. Soltó una risa ante la idea. Eso era algo de lo que podría prescindir.

-¡Hey Itachi! ¿a dónde iremos esta vez?- Kisame se estaba arto de cargar al niño, después de viajar durante 3 días sin descanso.

-Si seguimos por este camino, llegaremos a un poblado que no esta en los mapas, es tan pequeño que lo ignoraron.-

-¿Quieres decir que no quedaremos unos días ahí?-

-No-

-Entonces...-

-Nos estableceremos ahí-

-¿Cómo? ¡Pero estamos aun muy cerca de Konoha!- Exclamo sorprendido

-Entre mas cerca estemos, menos podrán vernos, de hecho, tal vez seria bueno que nos separaremos por un tiempo, para que vigiles los esfuerzos de la Hokage por intentar recuperar a este zorro- Itachi ya había previsto este plan desde antes, hace tiempo que quería deshacerse de Kisame, realmente nunca le había simpatizado totalmente, demasiado cerca de él para su gusto, empezaba a sentir como si fuera una piedra que le impidiera ser totalmente libre.

Kisame no dijo nada.

Siguieron avanzando hasta divisar la entrada del pueblo y pararon.

-Bien, no podemos entrar con este atuendo- Dijo Itachi quien comenzó a cambiarse de ropa a una rota y sucia. Kisame dejo a Naruto en el suelo, para estirar los brazos.

-Parece como si no fuera a despertar-

-Lo hará pronto- Contesto Itachi guardando su ropa ninja en una bolsa para luego esconderla entre los arbustos.

Era de noche y la luna alumbraba el lugar.

Kisame no estaba seguro de dejar a su compañero, hacia años que no se separaban. Recordó cuando lo vio por primera vez, un joven talentoso que llego poco después que él al Akatsuki. Altanero y frió, parecía que no tenia sentimiento alguno, una mascara vacía de emociones. Pero a veces cuando dormía, podía verse en Itachi una expresión de dolor, aunque sabia su pasado, no era capaz de describir ciertamente el por que solo en contadas ocasiones su rostro pintaba aquella angustia. Y sin saberlo, empezó a sentir "algo", pero nunca pensó en averiguar que era. Sin embargo, después de esa noche ya no lo vería por un largo período, estaba seguro de ello, aunque Itachi no le hubiera comentado por cuanto tiempo tendría que espiar Konoha. Empezó a sentirse mal, aunque fingió como solo él podía y lo había hecho durante años.

Después de esconder las ropas tanto de él como las del genin, Itachi comenzó a cambiarlo a unas similares a las que él mismo traía.

-Al amanecer, entrare al poblado, y tu podrás partir-

-Muy bien, te enviare las noticias de lo que pasa en konoha y con Orochimaru si es posible-

-Buena idea, ese traidor se tiene algo grande entre manos.-

-Bueno, tu hermano esta con él- Kisame conocía la reacción de Itachi, ninguna en absoluto.

-Gracias por decírmelo, lo ignoraba- Lo dijo con desprecio. ¿Qué creia Kisame con esa clase de absurdos comentarios? Ese era un asunto que arreglaría después. De ninguna forma permitiría que Orochimaru adquiriera el Sharingan

Naruto abrió los ojos.

Sintió una oleada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo, y a los pocos segundos se desvaneció. Se sentía muy débil a pesar de sentir que había dormido por largo tiempo.

Observo lo que había a su alrededor, se encontraba recostado en el suelo sobre un futon y al lado suyo había un muchacho de cabello negro, tenia un aire de extraña inocencia, o tal vez eso le pareció. Se levanto para explorar el lugar, no mas objetos que unas cuantas vasijas de barro llenas de agua.

Noto que el muchacho se movió acomodo para seguir durmiendo y se acerco a él con cautela arrodillándose para ver su rostro. Tenia una vaga sensación, como si conociera su rostro, fue entonces cuando intento recordar quien era y por que estaba ahí, pero por mas que intento captar alguna imagen en su mente, todo lo que veía de su pasado era algo oscuro, solo esa sensación de familiaridad con ese muchacho.

¿Quién seria él?

Entonces repentinamente abrió los ojos y lo miro, el joven se había despertado y ahora lo miraba directamente, al regresarle la mirada, él rubio sintió como si se le encogiera él corazón.

-¿Quién eres tu?- Le pregunto apartando rápidamente la mirada de esa persona que lo hacia sentir raro y se levanto regresando a su futon.

-Despertaste antes que yo, generalmente yo te gano- Le dijo con familiaridad.

-¿De que hablas?- Pregunto totalmente confuso, no podía recordarlo.

-Veo que el daño es serio- El muchacho se levanto y se estiro.

-Dime quién eres y por que estoy aquí, no te recuerdo- Se agarro la cabeza, empezaba a sentir una jaqueca por el esfuerzo que le reportaba indagar en su memoria sin ningún resultado.

-Tal vez pronto recuperes la memoria, el ataque de ese sennin casi te mata-

-¿Qué?..-

-No quiero saturarte con información- Le dijo condescendientemente mientras se sentaba a su lado- solo te diré lo mas esencial, no pretendo que tu dolor de cabeza empeore, es reciente tu perdida de memoria.

-¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?- Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo y ahora fue él muchacho quien aparto la mirada.

-Tu te llamas Uzamaki Naruto, Somos compañeros parte de una organización llamada Akatsuki. Recientemente peleamos contra un ninja muy poderoso que intento matarnos por orden de una villa llamada Konoha. Me temo que posiblemente tu eras su objetivo Naruto chan.

-Yo... ¿pero por que?-

-Tu pertenecías hace mucho tiempo a esa aldea, pero eras repudiado Naru chan, lamentablemente, fuiste usado por el hokage como recipiente de un demonio, el zorro de nueve colas-

-Todo eso, es extraño para mi- La información que recibió no hacia si no confundirlo mas.

-Mejor dejamos esa historia para otro momento... ¿No me recuerdas?-

-Lo siento, yo no... Solo tengo una sensación que no comprendo con respecto a ti- Le dijo y advirtió que él hacia una mueca de sorpresa.

-Ya veo, que triste je, Soy Itachi Uchiha, venimos de la misma aldea sabes...-

-¿En serio?- Naruto al principio se sentía incomodo con la situación, sin saber quien era ni donde estaba, pero todo lo que Itachi le decía debía ser verdad, y mas debido a esa sensación que denotaba familiaridad con él. Sobretodo sus ojos negros.

-Vamos, en esta aldea estaremos a salvo por un tiempo, aun tengo que ver si hay alguna forma de restaurar tu memoria-

Naruto asintió e Itachi le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y le sonrió.

-Gracias Uchiha san-

-No me decías así antes Naruchan-

-Ah lo siento- Dijo apenado.

-Me decías Itachi, vamos seguro encontraremos algo para comer-

-Que bien tengo mucha hambre...-.Aun se sentía incomodo, pero él hacia menos difícil su situación.

-Gracias Itachi- Le dijo cuando salían del cuarto, Itachi le volvió a sonreír, pero no por las gracias de Naruto, si no por que su plan marchaba mejor de él que esperaba.


End file.
